Return of the King
by CherryKnots
Summary: Based on Syfy's Alice. I do not own properties or rights of the book, show or movie Alice in Wonderland.


My world was crashing down around me now that I faced the dreaded face of her. With her red hair swirling down her shoulders and her dress decorated in patches of a deck of cards. She never looked beautiful to anyone. It was only her fierceness that scared people away. The only reason anyone would want to be with her was because of her power. Now she had me nailed down to my spot with her immoral brown eyes glaring at me with a smirk spread across her lips. The only thought that passed through my mind was: I was screwed.

"Alice, we meet again." she hissed between her teeth. She tossed her hair and a wave of emotions hit me. Since she did grasp feelings from the oysters, she must also possess the powers to hit me with any feeling.

"How's Jack?" I grinned, because I knew how he was. The Queen of Hearts smirk faded and she glowered at me, once again.

"He's disappeared. That's one reason why I'm here. The other reason is for me to finish you, once and for all." she cackled. I didn't lose my nerve. I was ready for this. The final battle. There was no one fighting for her and none for me, just me and her. I was bound to win with my excellent karate skills, yet she had the power of emotions on her side.

"Are you ready to lose, insolent girl?" she smiled malevolently. I shook my head, and then she got me. She also had the power of surprise evidently. I was stuck to the ground with her big loafing body on top of me and a sword, glistening in the light, aimed for my throat.

"I won't lose this." I choked as the tip of the blade rested on my skin. She snickered at this.

"Oh, I love how you think you can win against me, The Queen of Hearts, the most powerful woman in literature, yet this isn't fiction, darling." she laughed. "This is real." My own eyes widened in fear. I was a dead woman. Suddenly, a voice echoed from behind a tree and a figure stepped out into the light.

"Let her go." he shouted in fury. I turned to stare at the love of my life, the Mad Hatter. His British accent was even more endearing through his shouts. His dark hair spiked into its usual disarray which puzzled me greatly. The last time his hair looked like that, we had been in Wonderland. That had been over a year ago.

Now he stood before us with a mocking grin on his mouth. The Queen of Hearts only laughed at him.

"Are you trying to scare me, Hatter?" she spat out his name. He only chuckled a tiny bit and stared at the ground. Then he looked back up into her eyes, now even flinching or turning away.

"No. I know you will, because…" he gestured his hand towards the forest outside of the lifeless meadow we were in. Unexpectedly, the trees were rustling as people that I knew from past experience stepped out.

"Hello Mother." Jack grimaced as he said the name, as if it burned him at the stake for even being born from her.

"Your Majesty." The duchess growled as she stared at the Queen, looking more heartbreakingly beautiful than ever.

"Madame." Charlie, the white knight set foot on the land with a spring in his step with his head cocked upward, towards the sky.

"Hello, old cow." a man with a familiar suit stepped out into the light. He had a memorable voice. I stared hard at him until I remembered. It was Mad March! Why was he against the Queen?

"Hello, Mary." Winston looked at the Queen in pity. 'David', the Mad Hatter's normal name, walked over towards us and the Queen got up quickly. She was outnumbered. We were actually scaring the Queen of Hearts! He took my hand and pulled me up.

"Sorry it took so long, darling." he apologized. I smiled and kissed him on the lips for a short while, breaking it off so we could face the Red Queen. She looked at our army in anger.

"You can't defeat me! I am an element of a story book! I always live!" she said with triumph in her voice.

"You've got that wrong." I replied. She then started to stalk towards us, but another voice came from the trees. Out stepped him, a man with a crown placed upon his head.

"Did you miss me?" the man raised an eyebrow. It was the King of Hearts.


End file.
